


And So It Continues

by Krasimer



Series: All Your Tragedies [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Heals, Discussion of future, Gen, Hogwarts, Modesty is a witch, Newt is a Dork, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt Scamander, Sad Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: "Here," Newt smiled when he handed Modesty her breakfast. "There is something very important I must discuss with you two this morning."Her eyes were always so serious, calm and collected like she was prepared for every bit of bad news he could give her."When we arrive in England," he started off slowly. "There is a school for people like us. It is called Hogwarts, and it is the best school of magic in the world. Well," he thought of Queenie and Tina and poor Jacob and he swallowed, willing away the sadness threatening to break his smile down. "That opinion varies the further you get, but I think it is. Hogwarts can teach you more about magic than I can, and it would help you tremendously.





	

There was a schedule quickly established.

Newt would wake up, exit his case when Modesty knocked and wander out of his cabin to retrieve food for the girl. He would get an extra portion for Credence, though the Obscurial rarely ate anything. As a cloud of smoke, he didn't seem to need it. The three of them would wander down into the case and the daily care for his creatures would begin.

He had little to offer them in the form of lessons on magic, Hogwarts would have to be where they ended up eventually.

Modesty was an instantly useful assistant when it came to the creatures. Her hands were swift and sure once she knew what to do and he had never seen some of them take to someone new so quickly. Credence would follow after her, a constant cloud of worried older brother trailing at her shoulder.

"Here," Newt smiled when he handed Modesty her breakfast. "There is something very important I must discuss with you two this morning."

Her eyes were always so serious, calm and collected like she was prepared for every bit of bad news he could give her.

"When we arrive in England," he started off slowly. "There is a school for people like us. It is called Hogwarts, and it is the best school of magic in the world. Well," he thought of Queenie and Tina and poor Jacob and he swallowed, willing away the sadness threatening to break his smile down. "That opinion varies the farther you get, but I think it is. Hogwarts can teach you more about magic than I can, and it would help you tremendously. Now-"

"I don't want to leave you!" Modesty looked horrified, drawing into herself and nearly tearing up at the thought. "I...Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh!" Newt held out his hands, his own eyes wide. What did he know of children, he knew nothing about children, what was he supposed to do here? "No, dear, I'm not going to make you leave. I was just...Hogwarts is a boarding school and you come home when the term is over. It starts in September and it ends in June, you would only be away for so long," he watched as she relaxed, ever so slightly. "I suppose that answers my question about you wanting to stay with me."

"...Would they want me there?"

Newt took one of her hands in his, surprised as always by how small it was compared to his. "Of course they would. I also want what is best for you," his smile grew when she curled her fingers slowly around his. "I was going to ask if you would like to live with someone else I know but I suppose you've answered that question. With my book and my research, I would not be in the house while you were in school. When the term ends, I would be back and you would be back."

"...You would let me stay," Modesty met his gaze and her eyes were bright, shining with some sort of hope and determination. "I could go to school and you would let me stay with you?"

"I am not one to turn a girl out onto the streets," Newt shook his head. "I would not force you to be some beggar when you need teaching and caring and nurturing."

Credence drifted around their heads, slowly, as if thinking it over. 

"Credence could go with you or he could stay with me, either way. If I spoke with the headmaster, I am certain I could convince him that it was a wise idea," Newt held up his other hand to the cloud of smoke and chuckled when his fingers were enveloped. "The both of you would get an education. I will help where I can and I will get you school supplies. You must promise me to apply yourself to it."

Modesty was already nodding as he spoke, a grin on her face for the first time since Newt had met her. "Oh, yes!" she laughed. "Yes, I will!"

"Good," Newt turned towards the black cloud above them. "Credence?"

The smoke curled around Newt's hair and he got the impression of wanting to stay, of being afraid of hurting people, the smell of rain and the sounds of breaking buildings and shattering glass. "I won't let you hurt anyone," Newt said quietly. "And I won't let anyone hurt you. I will do my best to make sure you become who you want to be and that you stay safe while doing so. I have very little practice when it comes to people, to humans," he laughed a little helplessly. "But I am going to make sure that the future is bright for the both of you."

Danger, danger, the scent of blood in the air and the pain, the pain, lightning going right into the heart of him, he was damaged, he was broken, he was wrong and sinful and disgusting why why why-

"Credence," Newt extended a hand up so that the smoke-that-was-Credence could curl around it and between the fingers. Modesty held his other hand still and he was pleased to see that she was searching out human contact now. "I won't let anything happen."

You can't prevent it.

"I will do my best and I will help you, Credence. There is no way to know if we do not try," Newt smiled at the cloud in his hand. "Do not give up on yourself so easily. I know I haven't given up on you," a thought occurred to him and he smiled at Modesty. "I need to speak with your brother for a few minutes. If I made you tea, would that be alright? I suspect we need a few minutes so that he can yell at me if he must."

Modesty nodded, letting his hand go and curling her own together in her lap.

In a few moments, there was tea in her grasp and a small smile on her face and Newt handed her a small pile of parchment and a pencil, opening the case and climbing down the ladder to the rooms inside. 

Credence went after him, a wisp of black smoke hesitating for a moment before following the rest down.

 

"You realize," Newt bent to retrieve a small bucket, a smile on his face as he spoke over his shoulder to Credence. "That I am here to help you?"

Credence flared at the edges.

"Your sister and you are welcome in my life," he said softly, dropping to the floor and crossing his legs. "Credence, that is something you must always know. I threw myself in between you and what you were screaming at yourself because you must know that it is not true. You are not what they said you were, you aren't useless, you aren't anything but brilliant. You," he laughed, holding out his hand as Credence crept closer. "You are so brilliant, you are. You've survived so long despite what they did to you to try and ruin you."

The dark smoke almost swallowed his hand, opaque enough to hide most of it, and Newt's smile grew. "They tried to do some despicable things to you, tried to warp you into what they wanted. You are not their tool, Credence. I am happy that you have trusted me this far," he flexed out his fingers, feeling the cool brush of smoke between them. "Because it means that, somewhere inside of you, you do not believe what they told you.

"You are not worthless. You are not guilty of something, not some sinner that needed punishing. You are _definitely_ not a Squib," Newt shook his head. It was something that had come up in the beginning of their trip, Credence's legilimency providing a memory of Grindelwald pretending to be Graves and screaming that at him. "Your magic is so strong and so present and so deep rooted. There is not an inch of you that is not magical. And you are strong as well, to have survived this long."

The shape of the smoke wrapped around his hand changed, Credence forming himself into a rope-like shape for a moment before he curled around Newt's entire arm. 

"One day, I should hope, you'll trust me enough to change back into your other shape," Newt whispered. "If you decide to stay with Modesty, I will make sure everything is safe. If you stay with me, I will promise the same. The choice is yours."

Not many choices, Credence's voice was quiet in the back of his mind this time, no longer a beacon of fear like it had been upstairs. Not before.

"Now you have choices. I will let you choose everything if it comes to that. Clothing, food, locations..."

Safe?

"Oh yes," Newt petted at his edges awkwardly, an attempt at reassurance. "You and Modesty both."

School for her. She'll love it.

"It is still a few years off for her. Hogwarts takes students starting at the age of eleven," Credence paused for a moment before a soft humming noise started in Newt's mind. "Is that alright with you? Two years for training her and getting her ready for school."

She'll love it, Credence's voice repeated. Anything to do with learning new information.

Newt's smile was almost as bright as the sun. "I suspect you are the same."

Another pause almost made him apologize before Credence shuddered and flared once more. _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh...How're y'all doing?
> 
> I have returned?
> 
> I...Have not written Harry Potter fic in YEARS. This feels...Almost like returning home.


End file.
